


Inktober: Instruments

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: Inktober 2017 [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Steve watched in astonishment as Tony played as easily on the piano as a bird flew or a fish swam.





	Inktober: Instruments

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a special thanks to [Mysenia](http://mysenia.tumblr.com/), who beta read every single snippet and drabble. You're the best!
> 
> To read on tumblr [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/166316747572/inktober-instrument).
> 
> To find the prompts for this Inktober Challenge [click here](http://akira-of-the-twilight.tumblr.com/post/165748460988/spymastery-as-i-mentioned-doing-just-yesterday/).

Steve watched in astonishment as Tony played as easily on the piano as a bird flew or a fish swam. Tony smiled to the people attending the fundraiser event as he sang along with the notes he played. He didn’t play mozart or any classical artist. Instead, he sang a song Steve had never heard before, but the people around him knew enough to hum along.

Steve scanned the room and saw that of his other two boyfriends seemed just as surprised as Steve. Although the way Bucky’s lips slowly pulled into an enamored smile told Steve that Bucky was quickly getting over his shock. Clint smiled as well, but his grin was one of amusement as he took in the crowd. He’d known Tony could play the piano.

“Surprised to know you have a pianist for a boyfriend?” Natasha asked, as she slipped from the crowd and by Steve’s side.

“Is that in SHIELD’s file on Tony?” Steve inquired dryly.

“You know firsthand just how much information SHIELD has tucked away.” Natasha glanced at Steve from corner of her eye. “Maria was known for her skills. In a few interviews she mentioned teaching Tony how to play.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Steve turned his head and looked at Natasha.

Natasha broke her gaze from the crowd and Tony. She smirked at Steve then sauntered off.

Steve shook his head. That Natasha.

Tony slipped into another song, and Steve let Natasha and SHIELD fade from his mind. He’d never heard Tony play before, and he didn’t know if he ever would again. He was going to enjoy the performance.


End file.
